Detailed knowledge of gas turbine engine and other machinery operation for control or health monitoring requires sensing systems that need information from locations that are sometimes difficult to access due to moving parts, internal operating environment or machine configuration. The access limitations make wire routing bulky, expensive and vulnerable to interconnect failures. The sensor and interconnect operating environments for desired sensor locations often exceed the capability of the interconnect systems. In some cases, cable cost, volume and weight exceed the allowable limits for practical applications.
Application of optic technologies for sensing systems has often been limited to dedicated fibers for specific sensors. In some instances, large and complex interrogating devices are employed to enable communication with sensors over optic fibers. Optic fiber communication devices for sensors have been limited to controlled environments and have not been utilized in harsh environments to multiplex dissimilar gas turbine sensors operating in extreme pressure and temperature environments.